Breath Of Life
by MichikoMichiyo29
Summary: Everything seems to finally be going okay in Naruto's life until one day Sasuke appears, and is staying at his house. Can Naruto and Sasuke survive the next three weeks without tearing each other's faces off? Can Gaara and Neji resolve all that tension? And what is Kiba hiding? Can Shino find out before it's too late? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba. AU, Yaoi, Violence.
1. Introduction

_This is an introduction to some of the main characters, and/or people who will play a great part in this tale. Some people will be added as the story progresses. Oh, and I can understand if you want to skip right to the first chapter, but if you do that, when you're done at least come back and take a look. It might make everything a little less confusing._

_Oh, and everything is done according to clan. All the others are just people whose family members most likely will not be appearing, or they may be added later on._

* * *

**Namikaze/Uzumaki**

***Minato Namikaze:**

**_Nicknames:_** The Yellow Flash, the Yellow Flasher, Blondie,

**_Age (Birthday): _**January 25th

**_Hair:_** Long, spiky sunshine yellow hair

**_Eyes:_** Big ocean blue eyes

**_Skin: _**Golden skin

***Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze: **

**_Nicknames:_** Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Tomato, 'shina,

**_Age (Birthday): _**July 10th

**_Hair:_** Long, thick, floor-length crimson strands of hair

**_Eyes:_** Blue-green cerulean eyes

**_Skin: _**golden brown tanned skin

**Naruto Uzumaki-(Namikaze): **

**_Nicknames:_** Naru, Naru-chan, Naruto-nii, Sunshine, Blondie, Fishcakes

**_Age (Birthday):_** 16, October 10th

**_Hair:_** Spiky, sunshine yellow blonde hair

**_Eyes:_** Big ocean blue eyes

**_Skin: _**Golden brown skin

* * *

**Sabaku**

**Masahiko Sabaku:**

**_Nicknames: _**Masa

**_Age (Birthday): _**40, March 29th

**_Hair: _**spiky auburn hair

**_Eyes: _**dark brown eyes

**_Skin: _**golden brown skin

***Karura Sabaku:**

**_Nicknames: _**Rura, Auntie Rura

**_Age (birthday): _**Unknown

**_Hair: _**sandy blonde hair

**_Eyes: _**seafoam green eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Temari Sabaku:**

**_Nicknames: _**Tem, Mari, Mari-chan,

**_Age (Birthday): _**19,August 23rd

**_Hair: _**Spiky sandy blonde hair

**_Eyes: _**dark teal eyes

**_Skin: _**golden brown skin

**Kankuro Sabaku:**

**_Nicknames: _**Kanky, Kankersore,

**_Age (Birthday): _**20, May 15th

**_Hair:_** spiky dark brown hair

**_Eyes: _**dark brown eyes

**_Skin: _**golden brown skin

**Gaara Sabaku:**

**_Nicknames: _**Otouto, Little brother

**_Age (Birthday): _**16, January 19th

**_Hair: _**spiky crimson hair

**_Eyes: _**seafoam green eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

* * *

** Inuzuka**

*******Keita: **

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**unknown

**_Hair:_** chocolatebrown

**_Eyes: _**chocolate brown

**_Skin: _**pale

**Tsume Inuzuka: **

**_Nicknames:_** Auntie Tsume, Tante, Mama, Maman, mère

**_Age (Birthday): _**39, August 12th

**_Hair: _**long, mocha spikes

**_Eyes: _**dark, slanted eyes

**_Skin: _**tanned skin

**Hana Inuzuka:**

**_Nicknames: _**Nana, Sis, Ane

**_Age (Birthday): _**22, April 13th

**_Hair: _**long, smooth chocolate brown hair

**_Eyes: _**large chocolate brown eyes

**_Skin: _**tanned skin

**Kiba Inuzuka:**

**_Nicknames: _**Kibs, Kibble, Dog Breath, Otouto, pup, chiot,

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, July 7th

**_Hair: _**wild, longish mocha spikes

**_Eyes: _**dark, slanted eyes

**_Skin: _**tanned skin

* * *

**Uchiha**

**Madara Uchiha:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age:_** unknown

**_Hair: _**thick, wild black hair

**_Eyes: _**black eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

***Fugaku Uchiha:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age: _**unknown

**_Hair: _**dark brown/almost black hair

**_Eyes: _**black eyes

**_Skin: _**lightly tanned skin

***Mikoto Uchiha:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age: _**unknown

**_Hair: _**long, waist length ebony hair

**_Eyes: _**wide, liquid obsidian eyes

**_Skin: _**pale alabaster skin

**Itachi Uchiha:**

**_Nicknames: _**'Tachi, Ita, Aniki

**_Age: _**23, June 9th

**_Hair: _**long, ebony hair with a dark brown sheen

**_Eyes: _**obsidian eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin with a hint of a tan

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**_Nicknames: _**Bastard, Teme, Sasu-chan, Duckling, Ducky,

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, July 23rd

**_Hair: _**ebony hair with dark blue lowlights

**_Eyes:_** wide liquid obsidian eyes

**_Skin: _**pale alabaster skin

* * *

**Hyuga**

**Hiashi Hyuga:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**42, January 8th

**_Hair: _**long dark brown hair

**_Eyes: _**pale silver eyes

**_Skin: _**pale white skin

***Hizashi Hyuga:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday):_** 42, January 8th

**_Hair: _**long dark brown hair

**_Eyes: _**pale silver eyes

**_Skin: _**pale white skin

**Neji Hyuga:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, July 3rd

**_Hair: _**waist length mahogany hair

**_Eyes: _**silver eyes with tints of lavender

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Hinata Hyuga:**

**_Nicknames: _**Hina, Hina-chan,

**_Age (Birthday):_** 16, December 27th

**_Hair: _**long, butt length dark hair with a blue sheen

**_Eyes: _**silver eyes with tints of lavender

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Hanabi Hyuga:**

**_Nicknames: _**Hana, Hana-chan,

**_Age (Birthday): _**7, March 27th

**_Hair: _**dark brown hair

**_Eyes: _**silver eyes with tints of lavender eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

* * *

**Aburame**

***Shibi Aburame:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**42, September 7th

**_Hair: _**spiky short black hair

**_Eyes: _**unknown

**_Skin: _**slightly tanned skin

***Mamiko Aburame:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age: _**unknown

**_Hair: _**short brown pixie cut

**_Eyes: _**sunglasses (amber eyes)

**_Skin: _**pale peach

**Shino Aburame:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, January 23rd

**_Hair: _**slightly spiky/puffy, brown/almost black afro

**_Eyes: _**sunglasses (amber)

**_Skin: _**pale peach

* * *

**Others:**

**Tsunade Senju:**

**_Nicknames: _**Baa-chan, 'Nade-chan, 'Nade-hime,

**_Age (Birthday): _**54, August 2nd

**_Hair: _**long honey blonde hair

**_Eyes: _**large golden brown whiskey eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Jiraiya Myoboku:**

**_Nicknames: _**Pervy Sage, Uncle,

**_Age (Birthday): _**54, November 11th

**_Hair: _**Long, spiky white hair

**_Eyes: _**slanted black eyes

**_Skin: _**tanned skin

**Kakashi Hatake:**

**_Nicknames: _**Kashi,

**_Age (Birthday): _**30, September 15th

**_Hair: _**thick, spiky, gravity defying silver hair

**_Eyes: _**mismatched charcoal and red eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Iruka Umino:**

**_Nicknames:_** 'Ruka, Iruka-sensei, Iruka-nii

**_Age (Birthday): _**27, May 26th

**_Hair: _**dark brown hair

**_Eyes: _**warm brown eyes

**_Skin: _**cinnamon skin

**Shizune Kato:**

**_Nicknames: _**Shizune-nee, nee-chan,

**_Age (Birthday): _**31, November 18th

**_Hair: _**straight black hair with shoulder length bangs

**_Eyes: _**large black eyes

**_Skin: _**fair skin

**Shikamaru Nara:**

**_Nicknames: _**Shika, Shika-kun, Bambi

**_Age (Birthday): _**17,September 22nd

**_Hair: _**dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail

**_Eyes: _**bored dark brown eyes

**_Skin: _**lightly tanned skin

**TenTen Kaniharo:**

**_Nicknames: _**Tennie,

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, March 9th

**_Hair: _**dark brown hair in twin Chinese style buns

**_Eyes: _**hazel eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Rock Lee:**

**_Nicknames: _**Bushy Brows

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, November 27th

**_Hair: _**Shiny black hair in a bowl cut

**_Eyes: _**rounded black eyes

**_Skin: _**tanned skin

**Choji Akamichi:**

**_Nicknames: _**Cho,

**_Age (Birthday): _**16, May 1st

**_Hair: _**long, dark brown spikes pushed back

**_Eyes: _**slanted dark eyes

**_Skin: _**plain skin

**Sakura Haruno:**

**_Nicknames: _**Billboard Brow, Forehead

**_Age (Birthday):_** 16,March 28th

**_Hair: _**pastel pink, shoulder length hair

**_Eyes: _**wide emerald green eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Karin Uzumaki:**

**_Nicknames: _**Kari

**_Age (Birthday): _**16, June 20th

**_Hair: _**dark red hair

**_Eyes: _**deep burgundy eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**_Nicknames: _**Pig

**_Age (Birthday): _**16, September 23rd

**_Hair: _**pale blonde hair

**_Eyes: _**pale blue eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Sasori Akasuna:**

**_Nicknames: _**Sori, Sasori-danna, Boss, Danna,

**_Age (Birthday): _**25, November 8th

**_Hair: _** short dark red hair

**_Eyes: _**lazy dark brown eyes

**_Skin: _**pale skin

**Deidara Bakuhatsu:**

**_Nicknames: _**Dei, Dei-chan,

**_Age (Birthday): _**21, May 5th

**_Hair: _**bright blonde hair

**_Eyes: _**light blue eyes

**_Skin: _**golden brown skin

***Yashamaru:**

**_Nicknames: _**'Maru, Yashi,

**_Age (Birthday): _**27, May 23rd

**_Hair: _**short sandy blonde hair

**_Eyes: _**wide blue eyes

**_Skin: _**tanned skin

**Sai Inkuātisuto:**

**_Nicknames: _**unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**17, November 25th

**_Hair: _**short black hair

**_Eyes: _**black eyes

**_Skin: _**pale white skin

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

**_Nicknames: _**jiji-san, sensei, old man,

**_Age (Birthday): _**69, February 8th

**_Hair: _**white hair

**_Eyes: _**dark, kind eyes

**_Skin: _**brown wizened skin

**Orochimaru Mokutan:**

**_Nicknames:_** unknown

**_Age (Birthday): _**54, October 27th

**_Hair: _**extremely long, oily black hair

**_Eyes: _**luminous, amber eyes

**_Skin: _**extremely pale skin

* * *

**'*'** (aka, an asterisk) _the character is either deceased, or will not be largely included in this fanfiction. Some people will appear more than others, and some will enter the story as it progresses. More people will be added as we go on, but everyone here is just who I definitely know will be making an appearance. I haven't written any further than around chapter two, so I'm just as clueless as you!_

_Also, some of the ages have been changed, so don't be alarmed!_

_Enjoy._


	2. Prologue

**_T_**_he sharp blade of the knife was dripping with his blood, those crystalline droplets falling as if they were indeed the priceless rubies they resembled so much. _

_He felt the cold of the metal run along his previously tanned cheeks, now almost as pale as the long-fingered hand gripping the charcoal handle so tightly. The flat side of the blade smoothed over cheeks as soft and taunt as a ripe, sweet-smelling peach, and just as round and supple, with an almost downy texture to the soft skin. _

_And it was only when the sharp tip pressed against the tip of his cheekbone, and ran all the way down in a sweeping arc to end at the shallow dip that differentiated his cheek from his nose—the keen point slicing through the supple skin like someone had taken a knife to softened butter—that he realized that the bloodcurdling screams echoing throughout the cold, wet room were his own. _

_This continued until what felt like the only sane part of his mind left, had counted out three deep cuts on each cheek, done in perfectly straight lines—borne of someone with no hesitation in his hand, heart or mind. _

_There was a sickening, cackling laugh that sent shivers up his spine, and a hand traced the thin, but deep gashes on his chubby cheeks, smearing the thick liquid still running down his cheeks in thick, pouring rivulets across his face, and all over the thin hand. _

_"Oh Naruto…" crooned the voice, "So much like your father…" his round chin was grasped in a hand that felt like a large, hairless spider—what with its long, spindly digits and __**coldcoldcold-dead-fish**__ skin—and turned his face so that his eyes landed on the body lying to the left of where he was tied up in the chair. _

_A shock of bright blonde hair, almost yellow in its brilliance, was the most noticeable feature on the man lying on his back, the long tips dipped in crimson and drooping with the weight of the blood soaking the thick locks. Empty sapphire eyes, deep and blue as the ocean, once so full of life and joy, now just a shadow of what once was. _

_"And yet nothing like your mother…" His head was dragged to the other side, so that his wide blue eyes, could look down at the body of his mother, rolled over onto her back, eyes wide open and unseeing. _

_Long, unbound scarlet hair—making it hard to tell the blood from the thick mane that adorned her head—spilled out across the floor, draping itself over every possible surface, and a round, once-tanned face—now pale and shady—was covered mostly in blood. _

_Her wide eyes were a cloudy grey-blue that had once sparkled with a mischievous glint, now glassy and dull to the point where the last hints of blue had almost faded away, leaving a color reminiscent to a cloudy sky. _

_Then, breaking the horrible spell that seemed to be woven so tightly around them, sirens began to wail with all urgency. _

_"It seems as if I will have less time with you than I thought…" hissed the voice. _

_The bloodied hand—still clutching the knife—rose, and came down with enough force to go straight through his body, aimed right at his heart. But it never hit. _

_There was a crash, and then everything was a blur of colors, and he was being lifted up into warm arms. The voice echoed again, though a pair of burning carmine eyes accompanied it this time, _

_"I will see you again, Naruto," the sickening laugh sounded once more, sending shudders running up his spine, "Of that, have no doubt little angel…Of that have __**no doubt!**__" _

_The man began laughing, which sounded closer to nails on a chalkboard than any sound made of joy. "HAVE __NO DOUBT!__" cackled the man, screaming and crying as he was dragged away._

_And all Naruto could do was cry, and dread the day._


	3. The Dobe and The Teme

**_Author's Note:_** _Okay, so this story has been in the makings since early March 2012, and it is a Birthday gift to my super awesome friend XxAsamiUzumakixX, the lover of Yaoi—SasuNaru in particular—so I've written this for her._

_It was supposed to be posted on November 11__th__—Asami's birthday—but I got sick, and I was unable to put it up on time. And then I started editing and changing things and adding things, and now it's all just…wow._

_Breath of Life was originally going to be named something along the lines of "What a Tangled Web We Weave" or something like that, but that changed immediately when I first heard the song, "Breath of Life" done by 'Florence + the Machine' for the movie 'Snow White and the Huntsman'. It's an amazing, breathtaking song that just pulls at your emotions, and it's just great. I recommend that you listen to it ASAP._

_I'm confident that this story is going to be long, possibly in the double digits, and I know that it's my biggest one yet. I can't promise regular updates, but I can promise kick ass chapters. And long ones too. This is my first Yaoi, and it'll start off at T, but I'm going to be forced to stray into the M category this time. Hopefully I've read enough smut to know what I'm doing._

_Cross your fingers and wish me luck,_

_~Miki._

* * *

**_Title: _**_Breath of Life_

**_Summary:_** _Everything seems to finally be going okay in Naruto's life until one day Sasuke appears, and is staying at his house. Can Naruto and Sasuke survive the next three weeks without tearing each other's faces off? Can Gaara and Neji resolve all that tension? And what is Kiba hiding? Can Shino find out before it's too late? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba. AU, Yaoi, Violence._

**_Genre: _**_Humor/Angst/Suspense/Drama/Romance___

**_Rating: _**_T/M _

**_Author: _**_MichikoMichiyo29_

**_Dedication: _**_To one of my dearest friends, XxAsamiUzumakixX, Happy Belated Birthday._

**_Thanks: _**_To everyone who supported me in my time of madness, thank you._

* * *

**_S_**ixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki woke up soaked with sweat, and screaming into his pillow, with hot tears streaming down his face.

Rolling over, the blonde laid on his back, staring blankly up at the blue ceiling, letting the tears fall. He stayed like that until the bright early morning Konoha sun began to peek in through the curtains of the wide windows, and his 6:00 am alarm began to blare, shattering the peaceful silence.

Reaching out and slapping the snooze button, Naruto got out of bed and hopped into the shower. Almost an hour later, he emerged from his bathroom, fully dressed, and all (most) of his scattered school books had been shoved messily into his orange satchel by 7:30.

Glancing at himself in the full body mirror, Naruto gave an approving nod.

His slightly rounded face was covered in smooth, golden brown skin, marred only by the three thin white whisker-like scars on each cheek.

Big sapphire eyes were framed by long, thick golden eyelashes that made long crescent shadows on his cheekbones. His head was covered in thick, sunshine yellow spikes with dark gold undertones. The thick locks were drooping, quite long enough to fall into his eyes.

Naruto was wearing ash-grey skinny jeans with dusty orange converse that were spattered with old paint. He wore a blue t-shirt under the thick orange sweater.

A huge wraparound knitted blue, white and orange striped scarf was knotted around his neck, and the matching gloves were on his hands. A turquoise crystal hung from a sturdy, thin black rope on Naruto's neck.

Going downstairs and entering the large kitchen, Naruto was met by the sight of his busty Godmother, Tsunade Senju.

The intimidating woman had long honey blonde hair pulled back into two long pigtails flowing down her back. Her sharp eyes were a liquid-y golden brown, kind of a warm amber color—much like the warm _sake_ his alcoholic of a legal guardian loved so much.

"G'Morning Baa-chan!"Chirped Naruto, grabbing a large apple off of the counter, and polishing it on his sleeve before taking a large bite.

"Morning, brat." Grunted Tsunade, picking up her briefcase, "We're late. I was supposed to be at the office by seven. School starts at eight."

"Aw, whatever," replied Naruto uncaringly, "It's only…" blue eyes darted to the clock hanging above the fridge, "…seven forty-five…Shit." Groaned the blonde boy.

"Shit is right," laughed Tsunade, "It takes twenty to get your school."

"Not if we speed!" cried Naruto, catching the granola bar tossed at him and following his Godmother out of the house and into the car.

Tsunade was the Head M.D of Konohagakure (Konoha City, Village, etc…) and she was also one of the legendary Sannin, a group made up of Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya Myoboku, and Orochimaru Mokutan, all three known internationally for their different prodigious talents, and all of them trained in one aspect or another by the great Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Mayor of Konoha.

Tsunade had been raising Naruto since he was six years old and she was without a doubt, the best Godmother he ever could've asked for, despite her drinking and gambling habits.

Naruto was dropped off out front of his school, Konoha High School, (KHS) where his two best friends, Gaara Sabaku and Kiba Inuzuka were waiting.

Kiba was the tallest at 5"5, and the oldest, having just turned 17 on July 7th. His tanned skin contrasted to his wild and untamed mane of mocha locks that hung in his face, but barely grew out to touch the nape of his neck at the back. Hs dark eyes were slanted and glittering with ever present mischief.

The Inuzuka was wearing baggy tan cargo pants that drooped over onto his grey skater shoes. A thick, long-sleeved white shirt with a red t-shirt over it was covered by a knee length black coat. His stripped grey and red beanie was pulled down over his ears, forcing the long, messy tresses into his eyes.

The crisp September wind had pinked Kiba's cheeks to the point where they were almost as red as the scarlet fangs tattooed onto Kiba's cheeks.

A blue one strapped bag hung lazily off of Kiba's shoulder, and a custom skateboard was held tightly in one hand.

Gaara, who was 16 and the youngest of them, with his January birthday at the beginning of the year, was the same height as Naruto at 5"4, though he did have at _least_ a centimeter on the blonde.

Gaara was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, and thick socks inside the calf length boots. Inside the huge paint-spattered black hoodie he wore, was a thick green long sleeved shirt.

The black clothes made Gaara's already pale skin look even more washed out, and his spiky, almost shoulder-length crimson hair was a shock of color on his drab palette. Wide almond eyes were a shocking seafoam green, ringed with what looked like thick black circles of eyeliner.

A sketchpad was clutched in long fingers, along with a sharpened pencil, the redhead's bag pack secured firmly on his back.

"Hey guys!" beamed Naruto, bounding up to them.

Kiba called out a greeting just as exuberantly, while Gaara gave a subdued nod and a rarely seen quirk of the lips.

"What's shakin'?" said Naruto, grinning. Kiba rolled his eyes,

"You saw us yesterday. So _no,_ not much is shakin' yet, Blondie."

Huffing, Naruto shoved the brunette playfully,

"So? I was just asking! It's called common courtesy, _mutt!_ Ever heard of it?"

"Of course I have, _moron,_ I just didn't realize you _had _any—,"

Naruto hid a grin as he thought of Gaara and Kiba.

Their families had been close, all the adults having known each other from school or other various pursuits, and all of them had grown up in Konoha, but had eventually moved away to go to school, or work.

Naruto, Kiba and Gaara's families had moved back at one point or another, and by the time they were three years old, they'd all been enrolled in the same daycare.

Surprised, their families reconnected, and by the time they were a year into day-care, almost ready for pre-school, all three were as thick as thieves.

This continued on well into their childhood and adolescent years, and by the time teenager- hood had arrived, they were thought of as one single unit; _Naruto, Gaara and Kiba_, not Naruto, not Gaara, and not Kiba, but all together as one.

They had gone through hell and back—they were _still_ going through it—_together_, and he trusted them more than anyone.

"Me? Yeah, _right,_ so I'm the one who told Mrs. Chung at the supermarket that she looked like she has a melon growing on her face, YEAH, that was _all_ me—,"

"I didn't know she had a growth! It was an honest mistake!"

"What could you possibly have mistaken it for, Dog Breath?! It was HUGE. And on her _face_. Her _FACE,_ Kiba!"

"It looked so _big_—!"

"—it was HAIRY! When have you EVER seen a _hairy melon?!"_

"See, there was this marketplace in Ame—,"

Naruto and Kiba's morning banter was interrupted by Gaara's slightly hoarse voice,

"Were going to be late."

As if on cue, the late bell rang. Cursing, the blonde and the brunette sprinted to homeroom, with a bored-looking red-head following.

"Man, we have Iruka-sensei next!" groaned Kiba, jogging down the hall.

"Yeah, you know how anal he is about being early, "whined Naruto, panting next to him.

Gaara simply shook his head and continued along in an effortless stride.

Coming to a halt in front of the classroom door, both Naruto and Kiba shuffled around, looking at each other, neither wanting to be the one to enter first.

"You go, Gaara!" begged Kiba, while Naruto nodded fiercely in agreement. Gaara glared at them before biting out,

"You're both just cowards who are scared of Iruka-sensei."

"We know," replied Kiba, grinning as he nudged the disgruntled redhead towards the door.

"I hate you both."

"We know!" smiled Naruto, shoving Gaara forward until he was close enough to knock on the door.

A muffled voice called out for them to enter, and the trio did so, Naruto and Kiba both trying to appear as small as possible, while hiding behind an impassive Gaara.

The first thing the trio noticed was that the classroom was uncharacteristically loud for a class being taught by Iruka, who normally never tolerated anything short of absolute discipline when it came to school.

People were chattering, and some brave ones were passing notes and moving seats.

There were roughly twenty five students, and five more people were huddled around Iruka-sensei's desk, where no one could eavesdrop on them.

A man with dark, cinnamon skin, a spiky, dark brown ponytail, warm brown eyes and a pale scar running across his nose turned to face them, eyes narrowed,

"You're _late_."

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, and sidled a little closer to Gaara. Kiba fiddled with his bag and skateboard, eyes looking everywhere but at the man in front of them.

"We were held up, Iruka-sensei. It won't happen again." replied Gaara, gazing serenely at the dark haired teacher.

Iruka Umino was a close family friend, and he had known all three boys since Naruto and Kiba's Elementary days of pulling pranks and getting into trouble, and Gaara's days of hating everything that breathed.

And this is not to say that he _still _doesn't hate everything that breathes—he simply expresses himself artistically, instead of…ahem, let's say…genocide?

…Right. Let's go with that.

Iruka scowled and nodded, trying and failing to hide the softening of his warm eyes. "If you three are late again, I'm giving you detention!"

Nodding vigorously, Naruto and Kiba began backing towards their seats, but they were halted by the tall man who stepped forward.

At about five foot nine, the man was peculiar looking, and yet dashingly handsome. Long, thick silver spikes sprouted from his scalp, growing vertically, until they, in an almost alarming way, began to droop sideways as if they had lost the will to live.

His eyes were different colors; the right was a deep charcoal color, and the left was a bright red, and a deep scar ran vertically from the bottom of his eyebrow, to just below the top of his cheekbones. Both eyes were at half mast, a lazy look to them.

Most peculiar of all was the back facial mask that hid his whole lower face, and most of his nose from view. Held in his long fingers was a bright orange book, which he quickly tucked into the pocket of the vest he was wearing over his long-sleeved shirt.

"Kakashi!" cried Naruto.

"Hello Sunshine. Long time no see, hm?"

Kakashi Hatake was another family friend, one who Naruto had known since he was born, almost an older brother of sorts. The silver-haired man smiled underneath his mask, both eyes drooping into a "U" shape.

"And Kiba and Gaara too? Haven't seen you guys since you were maybe, thirteen?" Kakashi smirked, "You were annoying little brats back then."

"HEY!" shouted Kiba, glaring half-heartedly, "I was awesome! _Naruto_ was the spaz!"

"Me?!" cried Naruto angrily, "You were the annoying one! I was AMAZING!"

"More like _moronic!_"

"Take it _back_ dog breath!"

"Make me, _Blondie!_"

"I _will!"_

"Oh _yeah?!"_

"_Yeah_ you asshole—,"

"So Gaara," said Kakashi casually, talking over the noisy pair, "You still bent on mass genocide?"

The redhead only stared blankly at Kakashi, as if contemplating the answer.

"…Times like these make me consider it…"

"Ah." Nodded Kakashi sympathetically. "How's your Mom, Kiba?"

The brunette broke off from the argument and replied, "She's fine. She and Hana are going to the Medical Conference for three weeks. They're leaving today,"

Kiba's Mom, Tsume Inuzuka and his twenty-two year old sister Hana both ran the Veterinarian branch of Konoha City, so they were included in the annual Medical Conference held in different cities every year.

"Ah…it's in Ame this year, right?" Kiba nodded. "Isn't Tsunade going too?"

"Yeah, but she's leaving tomorrow," confirmed Naruto.

"So are you three staying with Temari?" asked Kakashi, a strange gleam in his eye.

Gaara shook his head, "She has classes."

Temari Sabaku, Gaara's nineteen year old sister had graduated High School last year, and then decided to go to a college only about two hours from home, studying to become a Botanist so she was normally home every other weekend to do laundry, and also for things like Halloween, Easter, Spring Break and Thanksgiving.

Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara's 20 year old brother was in his second year of college, but he had gone to a prestigious Art school, studying puppetry, so he was only home for things like Birthdays, and Christmas.

Gaara's mother had died in childbirth with him, and his father was never home—always on '_business trips_'—so normally he stayed with either Naruto or Kiba.

"So you three will be alone?"

"Yeah, I think so…" replied Naruto eyeing the masked man suspiciously.

"So what're you doin' here Kakashi?" asked Kiba.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said with another smile,

"Well, Kiba, my three _charges _here are—,"

A tall boy stepped forward, cutting him off with barely a word, "Kakashi." The man in question faltered, inclining his head.

The boy was about 5"6, with long, almost waist length mahogany hair held back from his face by a leather headband. His skin was pale, almost as white as Gaara's though healthier looking, but his eyes were familiar; huge and pupil-less, silver orbs with strange tints of lavender in them.

He was wearing a warm-looking, cream cashmere turtleneck sweater, dark brown pants—they almost matched his hair color—that were tailored to hug his legs perfectly, and a warm-looking light brown jacket.

"My name is Neji Hyuga," said the boy politely, "What should I refer to you as?"

Both Naruto and Kiba's eyebrows rose, and Gaara remained unaffected.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the hyperactive blonde recovered first, "This is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Gaara Sa…Uh…Just Gaara?"

Naruto faltered at the end of his sentence, noting the ferocious glare his redheaded pseudo-brother was sending him.

"…_Just_ Gaara?" asked Neji in a delicate tone that made Gaara bare his teeth and spit,

"_Just_ Gaara."

There was a pause during which a unanimous decision was made to ignore the tension so heavy, that it was almost tangible in the air between Gaara and Neji.

"…Ah…You wouldn't happen to know a Hinata Hyuga, would you?" inquired Kiba, obviously trying to defuse the situation.

Neji's shoulders stiffened for a second, and then he relaxed, "Yes. She is my cousin."

"Really? Well, I don't think she's here today…" hummed Kiba.

"That is fine. I will see her soon." Replied Neji stoically. Continuing as if Hinata had never been mentioned, Neji said,

"Forgive my companions; they are less sociable than I am." finishing with a parody of a smile that came out as more of a smirk.

The tallest boy spoke quietly, "I am not by any means a social recluse, Neji. I simply prefer not to speak if there is nothing to say."

At around 5"7, the boy towered over them all. He had short, brown-almost-black hair that puffed up into something like a slightly spiky afro, and his skin was a relatively normal color, a pale peach. He wore dark, round sunglasses over his eyes.

Black pants and sneakers were worn with a grey trench coat that fell a little past his knees, and had a high collar that covered most of his lower face.

"Shino Aburame," he added, as if just remembering.

"Hn." Naruto looked around for the source of the grunt, and he found it to be from the last boy, who stepped out from where he was partially hidden behind Shino, revealing himself fully.

He was the shortest of the trio—_about 5"5,_ thought Naruto—though he still had a whole _inch _on Naruto, _plus_ some centimeters. He had black hair with what looked like blue lowlights in his hair—_wonder if they're natural,_ mused Naruto—but it was shaped into a weird hairstyle—the back was spiked into something that greatly resembled a duck's ass, and the front was grown down to his shoulders and it hung to frame his pale face.

An expensive looking dark-brown-almost-black leather jacket was open over a dark-grey zip-up hoodie that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing a wide expanse of creamy skin and muscular forearm to Naruto's curious eyes.

The guy wore what looked like a long-sleeved dark blue cotton shirt underneath it. Straight legged black skinny jeans matched the original black and white chucks on his feet.

But what caught Naruto's attention were the thick, matching black leather wristbands the boy was wearing, contrasting greatly with his pale skin. Though the eye-catching things on them were the shining, heavy-looking pendants, and the sturdy silver buckles that held them together, Naruto couldn't help but admire the way they made his hands look like they were God's gift to this world.

The heavy silver symbols resembled something of a big lollipop, though the bottom was shorter and thicker. The top half of the circle was colored a shocking scarlet, and the bottom half remained its natural silver color, though polished to the point where it was nearly white.

His thin, pale pink lips opened, and he stated very shortly,

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto almost shivered, his eyes drooping to half mast as _that voice_ surrounded him. The blonde could only look away quickly and send a bright smile to a concerned-looking Gaara, (well, as concerned as he _can_ look, which really isn't very much at all,) who had given him a strange look.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he cried exuberantly with a large smile.

Sasuke only smirked and said, "Dobe."

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he screeched—not said, _screeched_—"_What'd you just call me?!_"

Sasuke's eyelids lowered to half mast and his long eyelashes made shadows on his high cheekbones, "_Dobe_."

Naruto's face turned scarlet as the blood rushed to it and he yelled, "**_TEME!_**"

"Naruto!" reprimanded Iruka, stepping between the two teens before someone lost an eye, "That's enough! Act your age!"

"He started it!" cried Naruto, before realizing how childish that sounded, and he glared at the smug smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Asshole," snapped Naruto.

"Tch, moron." Scoffed Sasuke, watching him with the darkest, deepest pair of obsidian eyes Naruto had ever seen.

"Shut up, Teme!"

"No…I don't think I will, _Dobe_."

And even though Sasuke was insulting him, Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the deep, almost _purring_ sound of Sasuke's voice as his lips caressed the word _Dobe_, twisting it, shaping it into something that set Naruto's blood aflame.

Shivering once more, Naruto licked his lips nervously. _That voice, _he thought wildly_, it's—it's— silky, and dark, and husky and—__**sexy**__._ It barely registered in his mind when Kiba spoke,

"So you guys just moved here, huh?"

Shino nodded, "From Oto."

It was Iruka who broke up their little get-together;

"So it doesn't seem as if we're going to get any work done today, so I think I'll just dismiss you all," he said the last part to the entire class, and everyone rushed out, cheering.

Shrugging, Naruto and Gaara both turned to follow Kiba, who had already gone for the door, when Iruka called them back, looking pensive,

"Stay a moment boys…I've got some questions—"

"I didn't do it!" cried both Naruto and Kiba together, while Gaara rolled his eyes and sat in Iruka's unoccupied Teacher's chair behind his wooden desk.

Iruka quirked a brow, his warm eyes narrowing suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" objected both boys, shuffling backwards.

Iruka looked even more suspicious, and his hands flew to his hips as he advanced upon them like an avenging angel, "Then what _didn't_ you do?"

"_Nothing!_" yelped Kiba hastily, flinching as he remembered his childhood years of being lectured for _hours_ by an unsympathetic Iruka.

"Nothing, we did nothing, I _swear!_ A-ask Gaara! Gaara— _GAARA!"_ Naruto nearly screeched as he watched with Iruka approach with the wild-eyed fear that only comes with a guilty child,

"GAARA!"

The redhead in question had taken out a rather large pair of comfortable-looking headphones, plugged them into his IPod, and lost himself in it, along with the thick book he held in his hands.

And even when Iruka whirled on him with that _I-know-what-you-did_ look that got Naruto and Kiba _every time,_ Gaara remained calm, removing his headphones and bookmarking the page in his text before closing it and shifting to look up at Iruka with his piercing eyes.

"Yes." It was a statement—a _demand_ really—not a question.

"Tell him we're innocent Gaara!" cried Kiba desperately.

"Yeah! We've done nothing!" added Naruto, half indignantly, half fearfully.

Iruka ignored them both in favor of sending Gaara what _would_ have been an intimidating stare, had the redhead not been himself, and therefore immune to all types of glares.

"Gaara…" began Iruka in a warning tone.

"Iruka." Replied Gaara with a perfect poker face. The brunette inspected his pale face for any sign of weakness before asking abruptly,

"What were you three doing last night?"

Gaara gave him a blank look, "…Kiba's house. Naruto was at his house."

Iruka eyed him critically for a moment, before nodding resignedly,

"So you three have no idea how nearly _two dozen frogs _ended up in Principal Jiraiya's car, _do you?_"

"Nope." Grinned Naruto.

"No idea." Chuckled Kiba, looking innocent.

Gaara simply shook his head. Iruka glared at all of them, and snapped, "Oh _really?_"

"Really." Gaara deadpanned.

"Truly." Smirked Kiba, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Innocent until proven guilty!" cried Naruto cheerfully making Iruka twitch.

Kakashi stepped in just before Iruka blew a gasket,

"Jiraiya mentioned that he wants to see you three in the office. Take these three with you," the tall man gestured towards his charges, "they need to pick up their schedules or whatever."

"Sure thing!" chirped Naruto, turning to leave after gesturing for the impassive trio to follow them.

Gaara and Kiba followed the bouncy blonde out, while Sasuke, Neji and Shino all followed at a more sedate pace, until Naruto stopped abruptly, and spun to face Kakashi and Iruka.

"So, when you said Jiraiya has to '_talk to us'_, is that like code for, '_you have detention for a month_', or like—,"

In the end, they were nearly thrown out of the classroom by an irritated Kakashi, who slammed the door in their faces, all six of them hearing the door lock with a distinct _"click"_.

They stood awkwardly in the empty hallway until Kiba spoke up,

"Uh…follow me, the office is this way." Kiba began striding down the hall, and the rest of the group trailed behind him.

When the group came to a stop, it was outside a plain looking door labeled **'OFFICE'**, and Kiba threw the door open, striding in as if he owned the place.

The six of them were halted by a busty woman with thick auburn curls, who eyed them leeringly as she flipped idly through her magazine and sat at her desk.

"Who're you?" asked Kiba. The woman eyed him as though he were an unpleasant cockroach crawling beneath her six inch heels.

"Krys-_tal_," she replied grandly.

"We're here to see Pervy Sage—," began Naruto.

The woman cut him off with a snap of her gum, "No can do. Get to class, kids."

"Are you kidding, lady?" huffed Kiba, letting out a murmur of some very impressive French curse words, "It's not as if we _like_ wasting our time here! We've got an appointment!"

The rusty haired woman leveled him with another bored stare, "That's great, kid. But I don't really _care_ whether or not you've got an _appointment_—,"

The snappy secretary was interrupted by the door behind her marked, **'PRINCIPAL'** being thrown open, and a large man come striding out.

The tall man had tanned skin that threw his snow white hair into even more contrast. The thick, spiky white strands were gathered into a low ponytail that hung down his back in a thick rope.

Slanted black eyes were starting points for the thick tattooed crimson lines that ran in two prominent streams from each eyelid to the edge of his jaw. A wide, eye crinkling grin stretched out across his weathered, and yet handsome face.

"Krys-_tal_, I hope you're not antagonizing my visitors!"

The woman dropped her magazine like it was on fire, and straightened up, sending a pearly white smile at her employer,

"No sir, Jiraiya-sama, sir. I was just telling these troublemakers that they should get to class." Krystal sent mock-scolding look at the teens, before turning to flutter her eyelashes at her now-smirking boss.

"Oh don't worry about them, Krys_tal_, I know these troublemakers." Jiraiya turned and beamed at the six of them, reaching out to ruffle Naruto and Kiba's hair.

"Hey boys. And Naruto." Jiraiya smirked.

"HEY!" squawked the blonde, attempting to smooth his messy hair. Kiba simply righted his hat and grinned.

"How's Tsunade, brat?" asked Jiraiya.

"You saw her yesterday, Pervy Sage."

"Is she still as beautiful? Are those lovely_, gargantuan_ melons still as ripe and firm as they were?"

"Ugh!" cried Naruto, "She's my _Godmother!_ And you're my God_father! _At least be grown up about it!"

Jiraiya leered, "But tell me, brat, is her skin still as smooth and soft as a peach? Are her lips still as soft as a baby's ass?"

Looking faintly green, Kiba groaned, "Aunt Tsunade would _kill you_ if she knew you compared her lips to a baby's ass!"

"Well she doesn't. And she won't. _Right?_" asked Jiraiya, earning several glares and a "HELL YEAH SHE WILL!" from Naruto.

"Ahh, you guys suck," sulked Jiraiya, before perking up, "But we have new students, right?"

The introductions were made, and then Jiraiya shooed them into his office, leaving a bewildered Krys_tal _behind.

"So," said Jiraiya, digging in his messy file cabinets, "You three are Kakashi's wards, hm?"

The Uchiha and the Hyuga both visibly stiffened, but Shino remained visibly unaffected, answering in an even tone,

"We are."

"Not very talkative, are ya?" observed Jiraiya.

"I know, right!" cried Kiba.

Jiraiya chuckled, handing all three a bunch of papers, "Well, I'm sure Naruto and Kiba talk enough for all three of you. Gaara's never been talkative, so…"

Naruto sent him an affronted look, and Kiba frowned, but Gaara only pulled out his book again.

"So, there you've got your schedules, a map of the school and a list of school rules," explained Jiraiya, sitting in his comfy chair, "Your homeroom is with Iruka-sensei, and he's dismissed early today, so you've got another hour or so before your next class…"

All three new students were listening intently, soaking up the information with stoic faces. Jiraiya paused in his speaking and looked at Naruto with a serious, and slightly guilty face,

"Ah…Naruto…" all of Naruto's senses sharpened,

"Yeah?"

"Did…Did Tsunade happen to…ah…mention any visitors, per say?"

Naruto frowned, "No…Why?"

Jiraiya looked contrite, "Ah…well…she didn't say_ anything?_"

"No!" insisted Naruto, looking annoyed now.

"Why? Are people visiting?" asked Kiba.

"Uh…" Jiraiya's eyes darted around, "Uh…"

"Spit it out," said Gaara, a spark of interest in his green eyes.

"Well, you see," Jiraiya looked as if he wanted to be anywhere in the universe but there at that exact moment, "Sasuke, Shino and Neji will all be staying at your house."

There was a moment of blank silence, before Naruto blinked, pointing at himself,

"Me?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"…My house?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"…Tsunade agreed?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Two weeks ago."

All Naruto could do was sit there and stare, as if Jiraiya had just spoken to him in German (he was only fluent in French, thanks to Kiba's French-Canadian mother who'd barely spoken English to any of them for the duration of their childhood, forcing them to pick it up fast.) and he shook his head.

"I…she never mentioned it."

And all of a sudden, Naruto was angry. Angry? Fuck _that_—he was _furious!_ His Godmother had _deliberately _kept this from him! And she was leaving for her Medical Conference early tomorrow morning! His _genius_ of a Godmother was leaving _six teenagers_ in charge of her house for _three weeks._

Naruto stood up swiftly, grabbing his bag and nodding to Gaara and Kiba, both of whom followed him without hesitation.

"We're going to see Tsunade," the blonde called over his shoulder to Jiraiya, "We won't be back."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the Uchiha get up and walk behind them, Shino and Neji following silently.

Leading the other five outside into the parking lot, Naruto suddenly realized that Tsunade had driven him today, so he had no wheels, and he turned to look at Gaara and Kiba questioningly,

"You guys drive today?"

Kiba shook his head, "_Mère_ and Hana drove us today before they left."

"_Shit_," cussed Naruto, grabbing Gaara's arm and suddenly diving away from the curb when a sleek black _Tesla Model S Sedan_ swerved right up in front of them, nearly flattening Kiba, who leapt out of the way.

The tinted window of the driver's seat rolled down, and Kakashi's spiky head was revealed, with a smirk on his masked face.

"Need a ride?"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** _Okay guys, here it is! I hope everyone likes it, because I've become very attached to this story. Oh, and there will be some Japanese words mentioned (Dobe, Teme, Baa-chan, etc.) and definitely French. _

_Kiba's Mom being French-Canadian was something I've been toying with for a long time and I finally decided on using it when I imagined how funny she'd be cursing someone out in French. Plus, I think it'll be great for Naruto, Gaara and Kiba to have the skill._

_If you have any questions on the language, you can ask, but there's always Google, where I will get most of my translations from, just to be sure. If you're not clear on anything, again; ask. I can't wait to see what you all think of it! Flames are appreciated, because I enjoy learning from my mistakes, but if you post something about me going to hell because this is a Yaoi, you will be viciously and unmercifully handed a deluxe can of whoop ass; Miki Style. Review!_


End file.
